Green Eyes
by CookieTheif666
Summary: With the return of Queen Clarion's niece, will Nadia ever give in to the lavender girl with piercing blue eyes that make her heart pound? Femslash/OC. Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker Bell or the series._

Chapter One:

_There is a darker side to the queen of Pixie Hollow, a dark secret that plagues her mind for decades now._

_You see, Queen Clarion had a sister once upon a time who she loved dearly. They were fraternal twins but they couldn't be any more alike. They used to play in the meadows as girls and fly around in the clouds enjoying their childhoods._

_When their fifth birthday came, they both received identical necklaces that represented their blue blood. It was their greatest treasure._

_But when they grew up, something too horrible to speak of happened to Clarion's sister. One of the sparrow men had his way with her and she became pregnant with his child._

_Unfornutately, pixies outside the royal family could not have children but she was the queen's sister. This child would be the heir of Pixie Hollows when they were born._

_Ashamed, she fled from Pixie Hollow and Clarion but wrote a note explaining what had happened._

_After reading the letter and crying for several hours, Clarion sought after her sister after executing the man who committed the foul crime._

_She looked for her sister for years but never even found a trace of her. All she knew was that the child was the heir and they would surely have her sister's locket. Maybe she would meet this child one day but for now she had a hollow to protect._

Break

Dodging cat with razor sharp claws is no easy task but if the reward is a piece of chocolate cake than it's worth it.

I flew across the room avoiding the beast and kept my eyes on the cake as I quickly snatched a good chunk of it off. Thank you muscles.

I quickly flew out of the house undetected by the humans and returned back my home where I was sure I would be safe.

When I arrived I quickly started a fire and put my food away to eat when I was hungry. I needed a bath before anything. I took off my black shorts, my dark blue shirt, kicked off my shoes and let myself sink into the small pond which was relatively warm.

I stared up at the stars and thought of my now deceased mother. She was a kind women who I still love and miss so when she died when I was at the tender age of eight, it took a piece out of my heart.

With time, it's gotten easier to think of her and whenever I do, I place a hand on the necklace she gave me. It was gold with a dark gem that seemed to glow against my skin.

I decided to dry off and eat before I travelled to the next home. I stood up completely nude and changed quickly.

I looked around for my sword which I created with my powers or my talent as my mother called it. I think I was six when I conjured it to protect my mother from some rabid animal.

Its blade was as dark as the night while the hilt was made of fine silver. It weighed close to nothing so I wielded it quite nicely. It also helps that I'm naturally trained in swordsmanship but those are just details.

I sat crossed legged while polishing my blade when I hurt a twig snap. Stopping what I was doing, I focused my attention on the sound without looking where it came from. Another one snapped and I quickly rose to my feet with my blade to my side.

Suddenly, a voice rang out pleading a truce and a young man stepped out. He had dark hair like mine except mine was a lot shorter: trimmed shortly at the sides with a raised front.

He wore what I suspected to be royal clothes and carried a small knife to his side, most likely for protection.

"I come in peace: I'm just scouting the area. My name is Carl." He said politely which made me relax ever so slightly. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he flew higher to listen to the sound of a horn.

With a smile, he came down and asked me to accompany him to the new arrivals. I frowned and asked him what that was to which he gasped in shock.

Two minutes later, I was flying with Carl as he rambled on about where we were going. It was called Pixie Hollows and fairies and sparrow men lived there and created harmony between the seasons. Also, tonight a new pixie was going to arrive.

I was intrigued so I continued follow and enjoy his company. Shortly after he made a remark about my appearance.

"So are you a pixie or a sparrow man?" I was confused by this: wasn't it obvious?

"I'm a girl, Carl." I answered snappily, hoping he noticed my offense. He put his hands up in defeat and chuckled.

"I sort of guessed that but I couldn't tell. I mean look at you! Strong shoulders, short hair, tall and wear's men's clothing. You'll have to forgive me." I couldn't argue with him there so we just continued flying.

Finally, we arrived. I watched as people rushed out of their house and gathered somewhere atop a hill, probably for this 'arrival' event that Carl's been going on about.

"Well, let's go!" Shouted Carl as he pulled me faster as I reluctantly groaned. When we arrived, I watched a fairy in purple with long, black hair guide a dandelion to the centre of… whatever this was.

She was incredibly beautiful and I found myself staring for too long because Carl began to ask me if I was alright.

Snapping out of my gaze, I nodded and I sat beside him on this leaf while a small, no tiny, girl emerged from the dandelion. She had medium sized blond hair with bright blue eyes which made the boys drool.

Soon enough, a woman named Queen Clarion began guiding the girl to different objects which resembled talents. I looked at my sword than back to the girl. Finally she picked the Tinker talent and was quickly named Tinker Bell.

I thought it was quite fitting so I decided to go down there to get a better look. Carl tried to stop me but I was too quick for his big hands.

I flew down and gently placed my feet on the ground hoping that I wouldn't disturb the event.

Then I felt a pair of eyes on me and it shocked my whole body when I found out who they belonged to.

Queen Clarion was staring right at me and she looked like a fish out of water. I was too scared to move as she quickly glided towards me. I grabbed my face in her hands, gently running her thumbs along my cheeks.

"My sister." She said quietly but since the whole place was dead quiet I was sure that everyone else heard. My green eyes darted around the area, praying that this is some sick joke.

She looked towards my chest and pulled out my necklace which brought tears to her eyes. I was too stunned to protest so I watched as she continued to cry.

"You have my sister's necklace! You are her child! You are my niece…"

This world was spinning and suddenly everything was dark.

_Break_

When I woke up, the queen herself was standing by my bed and had her hands around one of mine. I sat up slowly from the grogginess and asked what happened.

"You fainted my dear. I gave you quite the shock, I apologize." She answered gently and her voice was rather soothing.

The events from before suddenly rushed back and I quickly got out of the bed and began pacing. Thankfully I still had my clothes on.

"What's wrong?" Asked the queen worriedly as I paced frantically, trying to find a logical idea. I continued pacing but spoke to her.

"Prove it." I said simply, praying that I could understand what was going on. She sighed sadly and pulled out a necklace identical to mine. A single tear ran down my cheek as I remembered my mother telling me that my family had the twin necklace.

I stopped pacing and put a hand to my heart, feeling in beat against my rib cage in panic. She was my family? My aunty?

"You…?" I asked but quickly trailed off while Clarion just stood up and embraced me. I nuzzled into her and returned the hug fiercely. I had a family again.

For the rest of the day, I spoke with Clarion about my mother, what happened then and is to happen later. Being the rightful heir, I would one day take power over Pixie Hollow which I wasn't too pleased about.

Who would want to take care of so many people at once?

Thankfully, my time isn't anytime soon. For now, I had to get to know the people of Pixie Hollow to fulfil my 'royal duties' as Queen Clarion calls it.

What a week.

_Break_

"What are you doing?" Was the question that made me lose balance and trip slightly. Annoyed that my training session was interrupted, I turned to face whoever was asking.

I met a pair of icy blue eyes that I couldn't stop myself from losing myself in them. Catching myself and brushing the dirt off of me, I stood up to face the girl with blue eyes.

I realised that she was the girl from the Arrival of Tinker Bell. She was as beautiful as ever, her hair shining in the sunlight. Her skin was very milky from what I could see and she was at least an inch shorted than I was and a lot smaller too.

I grasped the hilt of my sword tightly and took a deep sigh.

"I'm training. Why?" This was my short but polite answer, which made the other girl scoff in disbelief.

"Because you've been training for two hours straight now without any breaks and it's distracting." She said smartly, placing her small hands on her hips rudely. I scoffed and returned my training.

"So what you're saying is you've been watching me for two hours and that I'm distracting. I'm more flattered than insulted." I retorted without even looking at her which received an aggravated groan from the girl in purple.

I suddenly felt a gust of wind behind me and used my blade to slice through it. I ran with my blade as it pierced the winds and met the girl with my blade placed gently at her throat, giving her quite the scare.

For several moments after she calmed down, we continued to stare at each other for some strange reason that I didn't know.

Shaking my head, I took the sword away from her and stabbed it into the ground, leaning my arms on the butt of the hilt.

"Next time, don't make a noise when you try to kill someone. You might end up hurt, little girl." I said in a low voice, smirking to get a rise out of her. It worked because she punched my square in the jaw which I allowed her to do.

She's strong, I'll give her that.

I chuckled and looked back to her face which was a tint redder from before. I whistled lowly to annoy her more.

"Kitty's got claws! Hope you didn't break a nail." So you can imagine for the next three minutes, the blue eyed girl was chasing me around everywhere while I was having a blast teasing her.

Finally, I stopped by a pond and caught my breath while trying to stop my laughter. I knelt by the water and washed my face. I looked at my reflection and smiled because I was having more fun than I thought teasing the girl. Who was she anyway?

Suddenly, I tumbling into the pond with petite hands around my shoulders, forcing me into the water. I quickly tossed the person off me and they landed into the water as well.

Jumping out of the water, I was down on all fours, catching my breath. I saw the girl from earlier next to me and I laughed.

"Nice try, doll face!" I remarked happily, watching as she groaned because she was wet. She stood up and tried to fly but realised that her wins were wet. I laughed even harder at her failed attempts to fly.

"It's not going to work~" I sang as I got out of the water and taking my shirt off. I could feel her staring so I told her to keep her eyes to myself. I'm usually okay with people seeing me skin but it felt different around her.

I drained the water from my shirt and pants than changed and grabbed my sword. I watched as she stomped off into the tall grass and quickly followed on foot because my wings were wet too.

I caught up with her and asked her where she was heading. She didn't answer so I took it as home. I smirked and placed my blade back into it's sheathe.

"Who are you anyway?" She asked, mumbling some profanities which were probably directed at me.

"Nadia." I answered and decided to return the favour.

"What is your name, doll face?" I asked as I dragged my feet along the dirt, almost feeling the annoyance radiate from her body. I heard her mumble something and when I asked her what she said, she snapped.

"It's Vidia, you jerk!" There was a loud silence but I broke by smiling and telling her the truth.

"I like it. It suits you." With that, I walked in front of her for several minutes. I know that she was thinking about what to say so I gave her time. I, on the other hand, was wondering where the hell we were.

I tried flying but my wings were still damp so there was no chance of that. Then I heard the sound of clanking and gears moving and I knew where we were.

The tinker camp.

"What do you mean it suits me?" Asked Vidia stopping suddenly. I knew I had to answer this so I turned around walked towards her to the point where I was merely a foot away from her.

"You're tough but you look innocent and beautiful. Just like a lily." Not waiting for response, I walked to the Tinker camp.

I don't know how I'm going to dig myself out of that hole but I'll figure something out. I hope.

_Okay, so that was the first chapter, let me know if you have any suggestions or you want more. Cheers!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Tinker Bell or the series.

Chapter Two:

It's not easy to avoid a fast-flying fairy but I've managed to. Vidia has been trying to get my attention for a while now so we could talk about what happened but if I can't explain it to myself, how in God's name am I going to explain it to her.

Nonetheless, I have learnt that the girl called Tinker Bell is trying to use other talents because she can't handle hers. I find it sad that she doesn't know her own self-worth, she has an incredible talent yet she wastes it.

I, on the hand, have been getting to know many people like Terrence the light-keeper and Clank and Bobble, two tinkers who work with Tinker Bell.

I am in no hurry to meet Tinker Bell because I'm sure she'll want me to teach her my talent. Mine is not something for someone so delicate and tiny.

I was currently training again when I heard the sound of a horn blow through the forest and I knew exactly what that meant:

A Hawk was on the prowl.

Suddenly, I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach and I immediately thought of Vidia. In a fit of rage, I flew up into the sky ignoring the protests from the other fairies telling me to get into hiding.

I locked my eyes on the foul beast and realised that it was chasing a fairy. Quickly, I flew to the bird faster than ever and unsheathed my sword. It shone brightly in the sun light and I prayed that I'd live after this.

As I got closer, I could make out the yellow and green on the pixie and knew that it was Tinker Bell. This girl would be the death of me.

The hawk settled on one tree branch and I quickly to the rescue. I stood behind it while it tried to fit it's big head into the small hole in the branch, trying to eat Tinker Bell.

"Down here, you asshole!" I yelled to distract him while the other fairies gathered above with food to throw at the bird. Its beady eyes bore holes into mine as it turned to face me. I held my sword into a fighting position when I heard a tumbling sound from inside the branch.

Vidia flew out of the branch's hole and in between my legs. With her behind me, I swung my sword and it cut deep into the Hawk's wing. It cried out in pain then was pelted with fruits and rocks from the other fairies.

Some fruit got on my face but Vidia was covered in it.

When the Hawk flew off in agony, Tinker Bell and Vidia fought. When they were finished, I placed a hand on Tink's shoulder to comfort her than looked at Vidia.

Even though she was covered in the juices of different fruits, she was as beautiful as ever.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I said to Vidia as I picked her up in my arms, ignoring the stares from the other fairies.

I held her in my arms, all the way to her house but we didn't say a word to each other. When we arrived to her little home, I pushed the door open with my hip and put her down on the floor.

She sat on her bed as I took out a bowl of warm water and a white cloth. I got a spare change of clothes for her than put everything in place.

I sat in front of her and dipped the cloth into the bowl slowly before draining most of it. She extended her arm and I gently placed my hand in hers and washed down her arm.

I did the same to her other arm and when it came to her body, she turned around and took her shirt off and moved her hair so that her back was exposed. I felt myself blush but kept a calm face as I ran the wet cloth down her back.

I felt her shudder and I chuckled at how adorable it was.

I let her do her legs and chest by herself because that would be going too far for me. I looked away for the most part and when she changed, there was a tense silence that needed to be broken or my ears would fall off.

"Why did you help me?" She asked, looking at me with those eyes that I refused to meet. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"Because you needed a friend." I answered and I watched as she frowned in disbelief or anger, I couldn't quite tell.

"I don't need a friend; I will never need one either!" She argued with tears in her blue eyes which made my heart ache. Why did she have so much control over me?

"Don't lie, Vidia. Beautiful girls never lie." I answered honestly, deciding to sit down in front of her again. She seemed to be scared so I smiled gently, hoping that she would see things my way.

She sighed and buried her head into her hands and as soon as I heard that broken whimper, I wrapped my arms around her small body and she melted in my chest while her whole body wracked with sobs.

Half an hour later, I still had Vidia in my arms but she wasn't crying now. She was spilling her guts about everything, which made feel so much pride to know that she trusted me with this information.

She's never had any friends because she pushes them away so that no one would hurt her. She doesn't trust people easily but I suppose I was the exception. She hates Tinker Bell because before her, she was the one who everyone was talking about.

Also, she's gay but never felt like coming out because that would just give people more reason to hate her.

I ran my fingers through her silky hair and then I only did I realise that it was just a very dark shade of purple. I kissed her temple and whispered against her milky skin.

"No one hates you, Vidia. You may push people but I know that have a heart of gold. Remember that at least one person believes in you." She sniffled against my chest and sighed in relief. She pulled away from me and walked to the kitchen area.

I leaned forward on my elbows and knees and watched her pour some honey in two cups. She turned around with a smile on her face and the cups in her hands.

"You're staying with me tonight: It's too dark to travel. Besides, you and I have some catching up to do."

For the rest of night, Vidia and I talked about everything and nothing as we enjoyed each other's company in the candle light. I slept on the floor next to Vidia before drifting into a deep slumber, dreaming of icy blue eyes.

_Break_

"I heard about what happened with the Hawk, Nadia. I'm very impressed." Said Queen Clarion as we walked through the royal palace. I walked beside her with my hands behind my back and my sword at my hip.

"I did it to protect Vi- the fairies." I quickly corrected myself, hoping she didn't notice the slip of my tongue. She smiled a knowing smile but said nothing which made me blush.

Why did I say that? Do I like her?

"I have a proposal for you, if you choose to accept it." Said Clarion seriously but with a hint of kindness. I frowned lightly and asked her what she meant. She opened a large door and we enter the throne room, the place where all decision that had to do with Pixie Hollow and beyond were made.

It was also where all the marriages are performed.

"I believe that you would make an excellent guardswoman." She answered as she sat on her throne while I stood in front of her in the same position as before.

"Guardswoman? For who?" I asked curiously, hoping that this wouldn't get me killed.

"For Pixie Hollow and I. You obviously have talent beyond your years in swordsmanship so why waste it? You will protect every fairy from any harm. You are to treat them with the utmost respect. Do you accept?" She answered and I thought long and hard about this. Finally, I reached a decision.

"I accept the terms. What would you like me to do now?" I answered, placing on hand on the hilt of my sword and prepared my wings.

"Watch over the Fast-Flyer's. They will be working in in the Thistles fields so watch over them in case they get injured." She answered but I could tell that she was trying not to laugh. I nodded and flew to the fields, suddenly excited to see Vidia.

Now if I could only get my beating heart to stop hitting my rib cage.

_Break_

"What the hell are you doing here?" Called Vidia happily as she flew over my head. I sat on a tree branch with one knee up to my chest and the other was left dangling while I placed my hands on the tree for balance.

I watched as she created tornados and winds that swept through the fields which made me smile proudly. She really was talented there was no denying it.

"My job!" I answered with a smirk, while she did her thing. She seemed confused because she frowned and looked at me curiously. She asked me what that meant so I explained in detail while she worked hard.

We talked for a while about random topics when I heard the sound of screaming. I grabbed my sword and quickly flew to the sound. Sure enough, Thistles were attacking the animal fairies because they were disturbed by the winds.

It took several minutes of me having to poke and prod them into the woods without harming the fairies. When all the damage was done, I helped out with the repairs and calming the animals down which I'm very good at, according to Fawn, one of the animal fairies.

For the rest of the day I was guarding Vidia and her friends and then went to Vidia's house because I now live there. She didn't think it was safe to live out in the forest so she basically forced me to live with her.

So here I was, taking a warm shower while Vidia was making a small dinner. I quickly dried off when I smelled the food and changed into my usual clothes: dark blue shirt with a full and fitting black pant.

I felt the warm carpet under my feet as I was into the kitchen area. Vidia was so into her cooking that she didn't even notice I was finished. Oh, this would be fun.

I quietly crept up behind her and when I quickly wrapped my arms around her stomach as she faced the stove, I yelled out her name.

She freaked out and yelled but when she noticed it was me, she elbowed me in the stomach while I laughed and pressed my cheek against hers. She didn't move so I took it as a good sign.

"Whatcha' making, Vidia?" I asked and she told me in was fried rice and eggs. I almost drooled at the sight of it. She laughed and we both ate our dinner happily while we told stories and jokes. I fell asleep with a happy thought.

This was a good day and there would be more to come.

_That's that, hope you liked it. Cheers!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still no ownership…_

Chapter Three:

I never knew that fairy children existed besides me. Queen Clarion left me in charge of care of the fairy children this year because I was the newly appointed guardswoman. I would have to fly the Avalon valley which is directly west of Pixie Hollow.

I had packed enough fairy dust for the travel and a little extra for the kids. I decided to bring my sword for safe keeping and in ten days, I had arrived.

This place was something completely different to the places I have seen. The whole area was covered in sweets or something that resembled joy and child-like nature. You could smell the love in the air and hear the laughter of children.

Here we go.

As I stepped through the gates that separated the valley, a woman dressed in blue and black had greeted me.

"Hello dear! You must be Nadia: we've heard so much about you!" She exclaimed in a cheery tone which made me smile. Living with children can only make the soul happier, I suppose.

"A pleasure to be here, Madam." I answered respectfully, while I placed my hands behind me. She giggled in a childish manner and guided me.

"I see you have impeccable manners like your Aunt. You'll love the children: they are just darling." She told me as we walked through a willow tree with me moving the lazy braches that seemed to engulf the area around them.

We drew closer to a large tree stump and I just hear the giggles and chuckles like bells. I smiled and checked that I still have some fairy dust.

"Children! The visitor is here!"

The area grew silent and tense but when we walked into the stump, they children roared with happiness and were quick to welcome me. Soon I was being attack by fairies that were half my size. I chuckled as they were pulled away from me by the other adults.

I sat up straight and watched all of their smiling faces. I smiled and scratched the back of my head at the sight of their bright eyes.

Standing up and straightening out my clothes, I felt my blade press against my hip.

"Hey guys! What do you want to do today?" I asked while clapping my hands together. They all screamed with happiness when they learned that the whole day would be up to them. Some kids suggested hill surfing but the teachers thought that was too dangerous.

Looking away from the group, I scanned the area for something that we could do. Finally, my eyes landed on a somewhat calm lake just a short run away.

Then I got an idea.

"Alright guys, who wants to go swimming?" This got their attention and soon we were all racing t the lake. But as we were, one of the girls had fallen and began to cry.

I immediately picked her up in my arms and calmed her down in the matter of seconds. When I had put her down, she cheated by running ahead of me.

I'll teach 'em.

I flew passed the children and landed in front of the lake, facing the little balls of energy. I stabbed my sheathed blade in the ground to signal the seriousness. They all stopped running a few feet away from me, eyes darting from my sword to me.

"Let's get a few things straight." I said in a low voice, getting my point across." No one is to trying to harm anyone. That means no dunking into the water or physical attacks. Also, if you need help, call for me and I will help." They all nodded in understanding and soon, they were splashing in the water while I watched with a heavy heart.

These kids got the childhood I never had: Fun and no worries. I only had my mother till I was six and then I was left to fend for myself. I never blame my mother though; I couldn't even if I tried.

When the woman who guided me here had come to check up on me when the sun grew dark, I asked if she and the other teachers could bring towels and dry clothes ready.

Sure enough, when they returned with the supplies, the children were getting out of the water and were ready for dinner.

The rest of the day went along nicely and I enjoyed dinner because I helped prepare the food and taught some of the little kids how to swing a blade. Sheathed of course: Wouldn't want anyone getting hurt.

I stayed with the kids till the end of spring so when I had to say my goodbyes, some of them cried while others wouldn't let me go without a fight. They literally grabbed my leg to prevent me from leaving.

But when I returned back to Pixie Hollow, I was in for a surprise.

Tinker Bell had managed to save the fairies from the arrival of spring by inventing tools that increased the speed of how we did things here at Pixie Hollow.

Since they had just arrived from the mainland, I went straight to our house (after reporting in to Queen Clarion about my visit). However, when I got there, no one was home. I asked our neighbours where she was because they were all fast-flyers, but they told me to go to the Thistles fields.

Puzzled, I flew quickly to the fields, leaving my messenger bag in the house but keeping my sword by my side.

"Vidia!" I called out when I arrived at the fields, listening for the fiery flyer. Suddenly, I heard the sound of large feet pounding against the grounds, shaking the earth. Shit.

I flew to the sky to spot the Thistles and what I saw made my heart leap into my throat.

Vidia was trying to herd the rampaging Thistles but was failing horribly and was on verge of injury. Feeling the blood rush to my head, I drew my sword and flew to the monsters with a scream of fury.

They were so scared that within fifteen minutes, they were in their confined space, quivering in fear. Vidia was resting to the side of the field, a safe distance away from the Thistles.

As I breathed hard and stood hunched over with my blade in hand, I was shocked by my own anger. Why did it flare up like that? Why did seeing Vidia in that situation make me so angry?

Gaining my breath again, I looked over to Vidia and felt my heart soar.

There she was, breathing hard as her shoulders moved quickly, trying to get air into her lungs. Her face was a shade redder than usual but she was too beautiful to notice.

And to top it all off: those blue eyes that made me lose all control, were looking into my bright green eyes.

"What took you so long?" Asked Vidia, getting on her feet and staring at me as if I had grown two more wings. I quickly threw my sword to the side and ran to Vidia. I wrapped my arms around her and savoured the closeness, thanking God that she was all right.

"Hey there, what's wrong? They were just Thistles." She said jokingly but stopped when she saw the tears in my eyes. I told her how worried I was and she just stroked my hair sweetly.

"Come on, let's go home."

When we got home I placed my sword by the door and took off my shirt, leaving my top half exposed besides my bra. I changed into a loose black tank and white half pants. Vidia just sat down on the bed, trying to get rid of her head ache.

When she began to groan, I realised that she probably had a lot of muscle pain right now.

I quickly took the lavender oil out and sat next to Vidia on the bed.

"Get undressed." I said, knowing that she'll freak out. She looked at me ridiculously but after I explained, she dressed in short and a loose singlet.

I rubbed the oil into my hand and began working my fingers into her leg muscles. She moaned in pleasure and relief as my hands pushed into her thighs and calves. I worked on them for quite some time before she was asking me do her back. Shit.

"Um, Vidia?" I asked bashfully, stopping the massage. She groaned in frustration until I explained the situation. I needed to sit on her _rear_ to get a good grip. Blushing, she agreed and I sat in the awkward position.

Finally, I lifted her shirt off, exposing her bare back. It was soft to the touch and I marvelled at the sheer beauty of her skin. No blemishes of cuts, no scars or birthmarks, nothing.

I kneaded my fingers into her muscles, feeling her unwind beneath me. She moaned in satisfaction which made me smile with pride.

For half an hour, I got the kinks and crooks out of her previously sore back. When I was finished I had gotten up and walked to the sink to wash my hands.

"Where did you learn to do that? I feel like honey dew now!" Asked Vidia, obviously astounded, while I was drying my hands. I smirked as I took out my bedding and told her I self-taught, like many of my other talents.

"Bloody perfect…" She said softly, watching my every move. But as my stomach growled in hunger, we both laughed. Vidia wanted to help cook but I told her that she's worked enough today. I cooked her a dish that I learnt from my visit with the kids: meat stew with boiled potatoes and carrots.

I could tell she liked it because she ate it quicker than I did. When we were washing the dishes, she suddenly spoke.

"I need to tell you something." She said shyly and almost sadly. I quickly dried my hands for the second time that day and followed her on the bed.

"The reason I was chasing those Thistles, is because I hurt Tinker Bell." She went off on to a detailed story about how she made her try to herd the Thistles when she asked Vidia to learn her talent. This ended in the spring arrival's preparations ruined and Tinker Bell having to invent so many things.

The room was tense as she waited for my response. I sighed and leaned forward on the bed so that I gave a lingering kiss to Vidia's forehead. She let out a deep breath and wrapped her arms around my neck while I hugged her stomach.

We sat in am interlocked position for a few minutes before I answered her.

"What you did was wrong. But it's a mistake you won't make again." She sighed in defeat and I felt her breath against the side of my neck. "Also, you need to apologize to Tinker Bell. You know she deserves it."

Vidia pushed her head out of the crook of my neck and stared at me in disbelief. But I gave her a hard look and she caved in.

That night, I slept in Vidia's bed because she claimed that the floor was too hard for my traveling back. But I knew that she just needed me to sleep with her that night.

'But as a friend or something more?' I thought to myself, but forgot about that when I felt her eyelash brush against my cheek. I smiled to myself and realised that it didn't matter because she needed me.

And that's what matters.

_Sorry, for the slow update, I'm recovering from surgery. But I hope you enjoyed that little piece of work. Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I will never own Tinker Bell._

Chapter Four:

Two seasons have passed since my little moment with Vidia and we've only gotten closer with each second.

Vidia did apologise to Tinker Bell, after much coaxing and bargaining on my part, which Tinker Bell thanked me for. I even got a hug from her which made Vidia extremely annoyed for some reason.

I've gotten better at my guard duties and now everyone knows me by name. I can literally go anywhere and people know my name and what I do. It's great because that means I'll always have a friend nearby.

I've also become good mates with Terrance the dust keeper, who just so happens to have the smallest of crushes on Tinker Bell. It's quite funny watching him sneak out of work just to give her some pixie dust and lost things.

My thoughts were interrupted by one of the Queens heralds, telling me to come to the palace for a meeting.

When I arrived there, Queen Clarion, Fairy Mary the Head of the Tinkers and Redleaf, the Minister of Autumn seemed to be deep in conversation. However, when they saw me the stopped and welcomed me.

"You called for me, Queen Clarion?" I asked respectfully, taking the guardswoman stance. She smiled dearly at me and motioned for me to stand with them.

"You are aware of the Autumn Revelry and the blue moon harvest, correct?" I nodded. "Well, this year, the fairy who is to create the blue moon sceptre will be a Tinker. We were hoping you would give a recommendation."

I thought about this topic for a while before blond hair came to mind which made me smile.

"Tinker Bell." The whole room was quiet as they looked at me in shock. I kept a calm face with my hands behind my back which for some reason made my look older than I was.

"Are you sure Nadia? Tinker Bell almost ruined the spring arrival." Asked Redleaf, obviously fearing the outcome of my decision. I resisted the urge roll my eyes because he was my elder fairy.

"Almost is key, Minister. She also saved spring and helped the fairies of Pixie Hollow tremendously by inventing all of those tools for us.

They nodded at my wise reasoning and soon Tinker Bell herself had come to the palace. I watched as she dropped to her knees and rambled on about something called '_Stink Bugs'_.

Realising that this wasn't about that, she blushed and stood on her feet.

When the meeting was over and Tinker Bell had been chosen to build the sceptre, I guided her back to her house as an act of chivalry. Yes, girls can be chivalrous too.

"Is there anything you need? Supplies or tools?" I asked, standing up straight as she leaned on the door to her quaint little home.

"I think I'll be alright, I just need to focus. Any tips on the sceptre?" She asked warmly with a smile to match.

"Hmm, keep to the Moonstone as exposed as you can to maximize the amount of blue pixie dust. But don't go overboard: keep it secure." She seemed to get anxious at this which made me ruffle her hair.

"Don't worry about it Tinker Bell, you'll do amazing." I told her truthfully and flew back home to Vidia because I had a free day.

"I'm home!" I called before I entered the small house that always smelled like plums. I entered the house to find Vidia taking a nap on the bed. I smiled as I could hear her faint snores and got a wicked idea.

I crept up to her and screamed in her ear, "THISTLES!"

She jumped out of bed, knock me on the head and onto the floor as she looked around for the rampaging monsters. When she noticed me laughing uncontrollably, she groaned in aggravation and threw a pillow before slumping to the bed.

"You should have seen your face!" I mocked as I caught the flying pillow. She told me to shut up but gave in as I tackled her on the bed. Then, too annoy her some more, I tickled her sides hard but enough that it would hurt.

"Oh my god! Stop! Stop!" She cried as she laughed hysterically under me. But as I was doing it, she suddenly turned her head towards mine, locking eyes with me and almost touching noses.

The world stopped spinning and all I could hear was her peppermint breath mixing with mine. I could feel her hot skin against my body and feel her racing heart beat make music with mine. I could see her blue eyes gazing into mine as if she was using them to steal a piece of my heart.

I knew then and there that she was the one I needed. She was the one I wanted to spend the bitter and cold nights with. I needed her blue eyes to look at me as if I was the only one on this earth.

And I needed to hear those red lips tell me that she loved me.

Just as we began to lean in, there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped off of Vidia and blushed madly. Vidia, on the other hand, had her hand on her heart and was looking down to the floor.

I quickly got up and answered the door to reveal the same herald from earlier this morning. I realised that it was now the evening as I looked at the darkened sky.

"There has been a change of plans: the Queen has requested you patrol the southern border." Ordered the herald before bowing respectfully and flying off to the palace or some other errand.

I sighed and grabbed my sword, checking that I was wearing my proper uniform. A dark blue sleeveless Gi, dark and tight full pants with black boots.

Before I exited the house, I looked to Vidia, savouring her beauty, and then leaving to do my duties and hopefully clear my head.

_Break_

I kicked a small rock into the pond in frustration, pacing back and forth along the border.

Why did I do that? Was I in love with Vidia? Did I love the way her hair seemed to bounce when she walked in front of me? Did I fawn over the way her eyelashes fluttered when she woke up in the early hours of the morning?

Oh my lord: I love her.

I felt a sickening drop in my stomach as I thought about Vidia would think about me fall for her. Sure, she was gay but that didn't mean that she would go for a rat like me.

She could have anyone in this world, hell; she could have Tinker Bell if she tried!

I huffed in anger and knelt to the ground to splash some water on my heated face. The water felt amazing against my skin. Then I heard the sound of bells somewhere out in the water.

I quickly wiped the excess water out of my eyes and was shocked to see a raft just floating in the river, holding someone in there.

I quickly flew over to the raft and was even more shocked.

Lying down in the raft was a girl with snowy white hair who was badly beaten and had scars all over her body and was bleeding out.

I quickly gathered her in my arms and rushed to the palace, praying I wasn't too late. She began to moan in pain and I was thankful that she still had some life in her.

I burst into the palace gates and when Aunt Clarion saw what position I was in, the pixie was taken into immediate care, leaving me to worry about her safety.

Who was she anyway? I've never seen her before.

Suddenly, Aunt Clarion was leading me into a waiting room to talk to me before going to see the snowy hairy girl.

"Nadia, there is something you should know about this girl." Began Aunt Clarion which made me frown in confusion.

"What is it, Aunty?" I asked worriedly, praying that the girl came through with her injuries.

"Well, she is a rogue. This basically means that something happened during her arrival that resulted in her being born in the out worlds. She's never met another fairy besides you so be cautious. Also, it seems like she has arrived very recently since her muscles are still developing."

This gave me a lot of insight and I was grateful: the poor girl was probably scared out of her mind.

When we went into the room where the girl was I noticed the bandages and medicine and hoped the doctors were easy on her.

I watched her grey eyes stare at m with caution so I smiled warmly and sat beside her bed.

"W-Who are you?" She asked nervously, sinking into the bed while I put my sword to the side. I chuckled to bring something happy to this moment.

"My name is Nadia. I was the one who found you." I answered keeping a warm smile that made women swoon. She seemed to relax quite a bit and gave a small smile.

"What's your name?" I asked, keeping the conversation light: the doctors would fill me in on my injuries later.

"I- I don't know…" She answered and I was heartbroken by the sadness in her silver eyes. Then I got an idea.

"Would you like a name?" I asked genuinely, watching her face light up at the thought of a name. She nodded slowly due to her injuries and I thought long and hard. I looked up at her eyes an thought of the perfect name.

"Luna. Your name will be Luna, like the silver moon." She smiled widely and grabbed my hand with both of hers.

Well, this day was interesting.

_Break_

"Who is that?" Asked Vidia defensively, crossing her arms over her chest in an angry manner.

I lead Luna into the room and got her comfortable on the bed before explaining the whole situation to Vidia. Basically, Luna would be living under my care till her injuries have settled down in about a week with the help of pixie dust.

Vidia did not look happy.

"So what: you think you can just bring whoever you want into _my_ home?!" Vidia was fuming by this point and I was quite hurt by her remark.

"_Your_ home? Since when was I not living here, with you?" I asked sadly, knowing that she was genuinely angry for some reason.

"That's- I didn't-, "Vidia began but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I get it; I'm no longer welcome here. _You_ don't _want_ me here." I spat out in hurt and defeat as I watched Vidia frown sadly. I went to grab my sword but as I was, she hugged me from behind and put her forehead on the back of my neck.

"I'm sorry. You guys can stay. Just… don't leave. Please." She said quietly with a crack in her voice which made me feel like utter shit. I turned around and hugged her tightly. She squeezed back and I smiled at how small she was compared to me.

This moment was ruined by Luna.

"Are you two dating?" She asked innocently, playing with her hair and twirling it in her fingers. We leaped apart and shared a deep blush.

"NO!" We shouted at the same time, not looking at each other.

Luna giggled and shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't just make the tension in the room to increase tenfold.

"Okay, Luna is sleeping on the bed and Vidia will sleep on the floor with me." I said, getting the covers ready after we had eaten dinner and given Luna her medicine.

"What!" Exclaimed Vidia as she dried her hands which were now suddenly frozen. I smiled sheepishly and she just blushed.

"Goodnight!" Said Luna before sleeping like a log. How could such a tiny girl sleep so much?

I looked to Vidia who had changed into her PJ's and I began metaphorically drooling. It's like her skin was glowing in the moonlight and her hair looked even glossier than ever.

I quickly made room for her as she laid down beside me, ready for bed. I sighed and rolled over on my side, touching backs with Vidia.

After a while, it got too much for me. I turned around and slipped my arm around her waist. She tensed up for a second but suddenly turned around and placed her hands on my chest.

Our foreheads were touching and stomachs were pressed against eachothers, feeding off of the warmth and love.

"Sorry for lashing out at you." Vidia whispered suddenly, closing her eyes as if to stop herself from looking at me.

I brought my hand to her face gently and made her look at me with those eyes that now seemed soft and vulnerable.

"I should have told you beforehand. I'm sorry." I whispered against her lips then slowly realised what I was doing. If I kissed Vidia, she would hate me for the rest of my life.

I just continued to hold her and prayed to God for these feelings to leave because I didn't know how much longer I could hold them inside me anymore. Not as long as she looked at me with those blue eyes.

_Alrighty, that was it. Any suggestions are very welcome in PM's and reviews. Cheers!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever!_

Chapter Five:

Luna has made a full recovery which Queen Clarion is very pleased with how I handled the situation. Apparently, I work just like my mother: fully committed, attentive and gentle.

The Autumn Revelry is tonight but I haven't seen Tinker Bell or Terrence in a while now. I prayed that didn't do anything to jeopardize the Revelry but I still had faith in them.

Vidia pretended that she wasn't worried about Tinker Bell being missing but I could see her clearly where others couldn't. She was a nervous wreck on the inside. She missed her best friend.

I was starting to have doubts about Vidia's feelings because lately she's been very distant and didn't like me touching her. Sometimes she wouldn't even look at me which hurt more than I thought she knew.

My guard duties are harder than ever since everyone wanted protection from the hawk that was lurking around in the forest. I wish we could just kill the damn thing but it's against the fairy's law. Besides, that hawk may have family somehow that it needs to feed.

I guess these problems will have to work it out by themselves.

_Break_

Everyone was waiting for the Revelry to begin at Pixie Hollow as we waited for Tinker Bell to show up. There was this nagging feeling in the bottom of my stomach that told she wasn't coming but I knew that I could trust in the little blond.

Then, out of the sky, Tinker Bell and Terrence flew down to us in a balloon which made Queen Clarion say; "Now that's an entrance."

I watched as Tinker Bell hoped out of the balloon with the scepter in hand and Terrence and a little green firefly following close behind. I supposed I'd find out soon.

Tinker Bell handed the scepter to the Queen and I was shocked to find the scepter in shards. Some people began to scream but the Queen calmed them down. But as she placed the scepter in position, when the moon hit the scepter just right: there was more blue pixie dust created than ever in history.

Tinker Bell, you tiny genius.

I watched as the Queen thanked Tinker Bell, Terrence and the firefly named Blaze who saluted in appreciation.

I laughed as Pixie dust fell on my nose and quickly went looking for Vidia. But when I did, my heart took a leap at what I saw.

Vidia was surrounded by Pixie dust and was holding some in her hand as if it were a small child. The room seemed to glow around her as she smiled and I couldn't wait any longer.

"Vidia?" I called softly and she looked at me with big blue eyes. The room was too quiet for the others to hear me which gave me a little more confidence. Vidia seemed frightened as I stood in front of her so I stood up straight to diminish my anxiety.

I took a deep breath and knew there was no way back from now.

"Vidia. I'm in love with you."

The world stopped at she stared at me shock and I prayed to God that she would hurt me. I prayed she wouldn't hate me and wished I was born. Then she spoke.

"Are you kidding me?" _Stab to the heart._

"This is has to be a joke!" _Slap to the face._

"As if I would go for someone like you!" _Punch to the gut._

"I hate you!"_ Broken heart._

I flew away from there faster than I ever flew before, not even bothering to wipe the hot tears as they dropped from my green eyes. I didn't know why I felt like crying for days, all I knew was that the girl I loved hated me.

I flew to the border of Pixie Hollow and spotted a horrible storm. Not caring that I might die from it, I flew right into the storm and screamed in pain, agony, despair, everything!

I felt my body getting heavier and I quickly fell to the ground. Before hitting the bottom, I stopped and thought of something.

There was no way I could live with Vidia any longer but I had nowhere else to go. But maybe the warrior fairies to the south would take me in. I had faith that I could get in easily so that was where I needed to go.

I arrived to the palace, partially dry from the rain and walked into Aunt Clarion's bedroom.

When she saw me, I immediately cried in her arms for the longest time. She soothed me and told me comforting words. I told her what happened through sobs and she remained silent.

When I stopped crying, I explained where I was going and she told me she understood. She kissed my head and gave me a sheet of paper and a quill. Knowing what this was for, I began to write down all these letters.

_My Dearest Vidia,_

_From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You made my heart pound and still do. I wish that one day you can forgive me for loving you but I don't regret anything. I know you hate me now and probably always will but please don't worry for me when I leave._

_I know you don't care what happens to me since you hate me but I thought you should know since you were my first friend. I know that you will probably throw this away but I needed to do this._

_The thing I don't know is why I still love. I should hate you for making me feel so much hurt but all I can think about is how you used to hold me in the night, telling me about your day and how happy I was just to see you happy._

_I hope you find someone better than I was, someone who you can love and not feel ashamed or disgusted. I hope you find a love so strong you can forgive me because you would finally know why I had to tell you._

_If you never want to speak with me ever again, don't ask Queen Clarion where I am because she won't tell you. I won't return to Pixie Hollow for a few years now so I pray you live happily and to the fullest. That is my one greatest wish._

_With Love and Sadness,_

_Your Most Hated Guardswomen._

I placed the letter into my pocket and watched as Aunt Clarion came into the room with a black messenger bag filled with food, clothes and supplies for the trip. I smiled sadly and took the bad from her hands. She hugged me tightly after I placed it over my shoulder, to which I hugged back tightly.

"You are stronger than you look, Nadia. This is just a bump in the road. From here it can only get better, my dear." She said softly then pulled out a golden envelop that had writing on the top which read," To The Leader Of The Warriors."

"This is a recommendation on my behalf, if you feel like giving it to them. But your skills should speak for themselves. Now go and be strong for me. And your mother."

I flew to Vidia's house since I can't call it our home anymore. I placed the letter gently into the mailbox and took one more look at Vidia's sleeping form. I will miss you, my love.

With that, I flew off to the south in search of redemption.

_Break_

I traveled for weeks till I came across a forest with lots of open areas in the trees to give sunlight in. I closed my eyes and heard for any sound that represented a Pixie Village. Suddenly, a twig snapped and I placed a hand on my blade. There was another one to my right and then another to my back. Then I realized this was test of senses.

I heard an arrow fly towards me and easily dodged it. Let the games begin.

There were swords everywhere around me but I managed to un-arm every single one of them. I realized that they were all fairies but didn't help them up. That would just give them an opening.

We continued to fight for the next ten minutes, never letting the land a hit as I disarmed them continuously. I crowd of Pixies began to form in the tree tops, observing us at a safe distance.

"ENOUGH!" A booming voice rang out through the forest and the world grew quiet. Fairies and sparrow men flew to the ground and made a path for this gigantic figure. I watched as they bowed in respect so I knelt to the ground on one knee, placing my hands on the butt of my sword which was now stabbed on the ground.

I felt the ground shake suddenly as there was a blinding light around me.

The pixies who were attacking me just now had flown away because of the light. Then a large man walked up to me and told me to rise.

The man had deep red eyes and silver hair that was cut in an army fashion. His muscles were bigger than I thought possible and he was wearing red clothes that matched his eyes. I didn't fear this man but I respected him because I could tell his was wiser than I'll ever be.

Standing on my feet, the man decided to speak.

"State your name and what your intentions with us are. You have disarmed my finest warriors like child's play yet I have never seen you before." He spoke in a foreign accent, American I believe.

"My name is Nadia and I intend to join your warriors." I said in a proper fashion, praying this works and the journey isn't in vain.

"What makes you think I would welcome you with us?" He asked with a certain tone that I couldn't quite pinpoint.

"I would be an asset to your people: I have far from average sword's skill and the talent light that shone just now proved that. I beg for acceptance, sir." I answered, bowing my head than meeting his gaze head on.

He scratched his sliver and scruffy beard before giving me a warm smile like a father would.

"Welcome to the Warriors, Nadia!" His voice boomed through the forest and the other warriors cheered in approval and welcoming. The ones who attacked me before were now slapping me on the back and welcoming me as if we were family.

As we walked deeper into the forest, I knew that this was something I wouldn't regret.

_OK, that was that! Cheers!_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Who's Tinker Bell? I don't own her.

Chapter Six:

I walked with the leader of the warriors into their very large home. They lived under a think and tall oak tree with its branches spread out widely across the sky. This place looked like a battle arena but it looked like a big home, at the same time.

There are people already in the village so there were more welcomes being passed around. I smiled at their closeness with each other and thought of Pixie Hollow.

Though Pixie Hollow had a variety of people and talents, the Warriors are just like me. They share my thoughts and skills were Pixie Hollow couldn't.

I noticed there were almost a hundred eagles and hawks, perched on the oak tree's branches. My eyes grew wide and I immediately tensed up. The big man laughed and slapped me on the back as a sign of comfort.

"Those are our companions. Every warrior needs a companion, big or small. Your companion is your friend as well; they will protect you from anything." He said and that stunned me: since when were hawks domesticated.

I looked to each of the birds and realised that none of them seemed to be predatory or angry, they were content with just being there.

"Will I receive a companion, sir?" I asked curiously and watched him give a hearty laugh. Suddenly, we were walking into a bright room with a comfy chair in the middle. A man with lots of markings on his body was holding what looked like a paint brush and then I realised why everyone outside had tattoos.

"Am I getting one?" I asked quietly, wondering if this was a good idea. He told me that this was a Rite of Passage for any Warrior so I decided to suck it up and get one.

I sat on the chair and gave the man with the tattoos a strong smile which he returned.

Here goes nothing.

I tattooed my whole left arm with tribal markings in black with shades of red. It hurt for a bit till the medicine sunk in. I looked at the man's handy work and smiled: It looked badass.

I hopped up from the chair and was promptly led out of the room into what looked like a nursery for Hawks and Eagles. I watched them gaze at me with dark eyes and suddenly, they didn't seem so frightening.

"Take your pick. They trust you now that you have a warrior's mark." Said the big man and I took a deep breath. I walked around as thought there were a few that I liked but nothing really suited me.

After a while, I thought of giving up until I saw a large black Hawk, keeping away from the rest of the birds. It seemed to draw me in so I quickly stood in front of the bird.

When it caught sight of me, I bowed in respect and prayed for the best. The Hawk stood on its feet and glared at me with such intensity. I glared right, never letting myself give in the Hawk. Suddenly, it screamed at me as if to scare me but I just screamed right back.

And then it bowed to me.

Feeling confident, I stuck my hand out gently and the bird placed its head under my hand. This was the one I wanted. I quickly climbed on its back when it allowed me to and scratched the top of his head.

"In all my years, not one pixie has ever been brave enough to tame Pitalesharu. He is the strongest bird we have but he has a fiery personality. You must have a pure heart to tame such a beast. Congratulations from the Warriors." He said while I stroked Pitalesharu feathers.

"I'm honoured, my friend." I said to the black beast to which he made a noise of happiness, proud to find a companion. I looked to the leader and he motioned me to come outside with Pitalesharu to be properly introduced.

I rode on my companion's back as we walked and when we reached into the village, everyone watched in tense silence. I heard a few people whisper, "That's Pitalesharu: The Mighty Hawk." and, "Who is this stranger?"

"My warriors! I, Marcus X, am happy to present Nadia: Companion of Pitalesharu!" Everyone cheered happily and some were just staring in amazement. Am I really all that?

"Nadia? Care you give a few words?" Asked Marcus while the cheers died down. I nodded and got off Pitalesharu who whined in protest, wanting to stay close. I kept one hand on his wing and began speaking.

"Hello, my name is Nadia. I've travelled far from Pixie Hollow to join you. I hope I can be a valuable asset to the Warriors." I said before hopping back on Pitalesharu's back, watching people whisper more gossip into each other's ears.

As I climbed on the Hawk's back, my letter fell out of my messenger bag which Marcus picked up. After I realised it was my letter he was reading, I waited calmly for his response. He gave a hearty laugh when he had finished.

"My fellow warriors. Nadia, here, is a royal fairy. She is the niece of Queen Clarion, my old friend!" Aunt Clarion was friends with Marcus?

Everyone gasped in shock and some even began bowing. Marcus told them to treat me as an equal and I was thankful. I don't want people thinking I wanted special treatment.

The rest of the day went along perfectly and soon I was placing all my clothes into the chest at the foot of my bed. It was really cosy and I was sharing it with one other fairy and his name is James. I was allowed to sleep in co-ed since Marcus found out I was gay.

Yes, I know, I'm gay.

Anyway, people were pretty accepting of me, gay and all, but some people have some trouble getting over the fact that I'm royalty. I decided to hang out with James and his mate Kyle.

They told me about the three classes of being a Warrior. The first class are the Scouters who wear feathered hats from their companions. They wear clothes made from the red leaves of autumn. Their job is to scavenge for food and tools to build swords, arrows and other weapons.

That brings us to the next class, the Blacksmiths. They wear dark clothes from being around so much coal. They make weapons of all materials for Warriors when in battle.

And finally the last class: the Troopers. They wear a combination of red and black and are usually practicing sword fights or doing test flights with their companions. They're always on the front lines in a battle.

I had yet to find out my class but that could wait till tomorrow, according to Marcus and James. For now, we were going out drinking, something I have never done.

I dressed in my new uniform: black sleeveless Gi, black fitting pants with a white bandage around my right thigh which holds a small square pouch for my items and strong black boots that end just above my heels.

My sleeve tattoo that ends halfway up my bicep and my wrist, looks pretty cool and it make my tanned skin stand out. My muscles were only slightly bigger than usual but I know for certain that living here will be best for my health.

I stare at myself in the mirror and realise just how good looking I was. My green eyes seemed like cat's eyes and almost glowed in the dark. My face was sculpted and clean, as if I am a statue. I am a modest person but I'm not a liar.

"Hurry up, Nadia! The good beer will run out soon!" Called James from the hallway and I quickly followed him and Kyle to the mess hall. I took some to get a proper look at them.

James was a little taller than Kyle but they were both really tall so it didn't really show. They were as tall as me but much more muscly. They were both blacksmiths so they had really broad shoulders and large arms. They were in perfect shape as far as I could tell.

When we reached the mess hall, most of the men and women were drunk and dancing on tables. Thank God: they were happy drunks.

_Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,_

_We'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more._

_We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,_

_Then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again._

They sang happily as they drank more alcohol from the human beer bottles than could last this whole place years. I watched Kyle and James sing along and when the song finished they called everyone over.

I sat on a stool as everyone crowded around with sly looks.

"Nadia has never had a drink." Said Kyle devilishly as people laughed in surprise to which I rolled my eyes in dismiss. People passed me a tankard full of beer and watched me expectantly. Shit! I had to drink this?

I watched the beer with narrowed eyes than shrugged and drank the full thing in two seconds, feeling the burn on my throat and people cheering at my bravery.

"Welcome home, Nadia!" People began singing and I laughed, danced and sang the whole night long. I didn't have more beer than that tankard because I wanted to be sober when I went back. But I had the most fun I've ever had with these people.

And it's just the beginning.

_Break_

"Get up! It's time for breakfast!" I got quicker than ever with only a mild headache. I changed into my uniform again and raced to the Mess Hall with James and Kyle.

I thought about Vidia for a spilt second when I thought about how fast I was. I still love her so there isn't an easy way to forget her, if there is any.

I shook my head and entered the rowdy Mess Hall. It looked different without people dancing on bars or tankards filled with beer lying around. People were just eating happily and talking with their friends.

We sat down at a table to the back of the hall, away from the girl who kept glaring at me. Ignoring her, I sat down and watched women served people with breakfast. Maybe I can help.

But when my food was presented, I thought maybe later.

"Are you ready for today?" Asked James while stuffing his face with food. I shook my head at his lack of manners and dug into mine.

"What's today?" I asked nonchalantly, I watching the glaring girl with narrowed eyes. Kyle choked on his food while James patted his back while staring at me quite shocked.

"Today you will have to visit the Ritual Stones to find out what kind of Warrior you are." Said James as Kyle gulped down his water to soothe his aching throat.

I thought about this for a while and how this would affect my stay here.

If I become a scouter, I would provide food for everyone but it wouldn't satisfy me. If I become a Blacksmith, I would make incredible weapons that I could only look at. But if I was a Trooper, I could practice all day long with my blade and Pitalesharu.

Finishing my breakfast quickly, I stood up and asked the boys where I go to wash my plate. They laughed at me for some reason.

"We don't wash the dishes, the kitchen ladies do." Said Kyle pointing to three women hopelessly cleaning plates and utensils from other Warriors. I suddenly felt angry at how everyone treated them and marched over to the sink and began washing my plate.

People stopped and stared, including the kitchen ladies. When I was finished I looked over to them and smiled warmly.

"Can I help you with this?" I asked which made the women smile in surprise then quickly started handing me plates. I worked hard at washing the grime on the plates and the food on the utensils. I made each of them sparkle in seconds and I didn't even notice that people were watching us.

The washing and cleaning finished quicker than usual, I assumed because everyone had stopped eating a long time ago and just watched me.

I bowed my head to the kitchen ladies and asked if there was anything else they needed help with. They shook their heads and all three of them hugged me. They told me that no one has ever helped them before.

Then, as I began to leave, Leila, one of the kitchen ladies ran up to me.

"There is one thing you could do for us if you have time." She asked quietly and I smiled at her shyness. It was understandable though: she was younger than me.

"What would that be?" I asked gently, locking eyes with her brown ones who looked away quickly. She giggled nervously and pointed to a large pipe that had steam coming out of it and grime coating the outside.

"It's where we get our heat for the food and for a few months now, it has been playing up. If you could find some way to fix it, we would be so grateful." She asked and I laughed at how innocent her eyes looked as they gazed into mine, waiting for an answer.

I thought about how Tinker Bell used to teach me how she fixed all the machines in Pixie Hollow and with one glance at the red pipe, I nodded.

"I'll get it fixed by sun down, if I can get my hands on some tools." I answered and she squealed with joy and ran off to tell her friends after thanking me. I smiled and as James and Kyle stood by my side, I let them drag me the Ritual Stones.

Who knows, maybe this will be fun.

_Break_

Oh my God! I am in _so_ much pain!

I was at the Ritual Stones and part of the process was holding your sword with your hands but on the blade which was blazing hot. I had to hold it tightly to prove how much I wanted this and I managed to hold it for a whole minute before Marcus told me to let go.

My hands were screaming in pain and I quickly threw them into the icy water that was provided. The water had healing properties so my hands felt fine after a few seconds.

"Impressive. That is the longest anyone has ever held their blade for. Including Marcus." The Ritual Stone itself said, while every Warrior watched me get chosen. I took my hands out of the water and dried them on my pants.

Suddenly, the Stone began changing form till there were three symbols on the ground around me, forming a triangle with me in the middle.

One symbol was a feathered hat with a messenger bag. It shone brightly with the colour of yellow, the caring colour. The Scouter symbol. The next was an anvil with a few pieces of coal on top of it. It shone a dark blue colour, the serenity colour. The Blacksmith symbol. And the last one was a sword with blood dripping down it. It shone brighter than the other two in a red colour, the fury colour. The Trooper symbol.

"Place your hand on the symbol you are most drawn to. Be truthful because you are bound to this for the rest of your life." Said the Ritual Stone, staring deep into my soul.

I closed my eyes and cleared out all thoughts. I felt a strange pulling sensation on my belly button leading me straight. I took a few steps forward and when I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of the Trooper symbol.

Kneeling to the ground, I felt my body get set on fire from the inside and I never felt so alive. In a flash I slapped my tattooed hand onto the glowing symbol. I watched in horror as my hand was set on fire but I could feel nothing.

Then the fire disappeared and my tattoo looked completely different. Now there was a detailed black Hawk that I recognized as Pitalesharu, erupting out of dark red flames on my forearm. On my bicep was a dark haired fairy with a long sword in her hand, watching at the sun. It was me.

But the most shocking thing is the pair of blue eyes on the underside of me wrist. It was Vidia's. I guess her eyes can never leave me now.

I stood up slowly from the floor and suddenly felt reborn.

"Warriors! Welcome your new Trooper, Nadia!" I liked the sound of that, along with everyone cheering for me and then placing me on their shoulders. I knew they were going to take me to the Mess all when I remembered my promise. I saw the sun and realised I had an hour left.

"Hey! Who has some tools I can use?" I asked loudly and soon, an elderly Blacksmith handed me his tool box which I thanked him for, then flew off to the Mess Hall. When I reached there, the kitchen ladies from earlier were just checking in.

I flew towards the pipe and thought of the best way to deal with this. Getting to work, I opened the hatch and grimaced at the sight of all the dirt and grime. I took out a scraper and began to thoroughly take everything out. In half an hour, the whole thing was spotless and more steam was coming out than before.

Now I have the problem of getting the thing fixed. I realised that the only thing wrong with it was the dying power source that just needed a good clean and something to charge it with. I took some stored lightning out of the tool box which was in a small leafy pouch.

Gently putting some of it in my bare hands, I pushed the lightning in the power core and was happy to hear the generator move smoothly and powerfully.

The girls below started clapping, happy that it was finally working again. So when I went to the ground to meet them, Leila tackled me into a bear hug.

"You might not want to do that Leila. I'm pretty dirty." I said chuckling as she jumped away from me. I looked at my reflection and saw that there was dirt and dust on my face and if I tried to wipe it off, it just made more of a mess.

"You look like a dust monkey." Said Poppy jokingly, another kitchen lady. I laughed and nodded in agreement. I have sweat mixed dust and dirt: If I wasn't a dust monkey, I don't know what is.

"Do you want to help cook with us tonight?" Asked Paige, the final kitchen lady.

"I would be honoured." I smiled and bowed respectfully. They were nicer than I thought in the Warriors.

I went back home and took a nice long shower, scrubbing all the filth off of me until I smelt like honey and apples. I would have used the lavender body wash but it reminded me of Vidia.

I wore my uniform again and flew with the boys to the Mess Hall. When we got there everyone was thanking me for fixing the generator because now the hall is warm and the food is hot. I was feeling proud of myself till the glaring girl decided to open her mouth.

"She thinks she's all that because she fixes one thing around here. As if." She called out, her big red eyes glaring at mine. I walked over to her with a regal posture because I wasn't going to stoop to her level.

"Did I do something to offend you, Ma'am?" I asked calmly, watching as she scoffed in annoyance. I raised my trimmed eyebrow and studied her features.

She had silver had that was tied into a messy bun. Her skin was very pale, like snow but her eyes were as dark as Marcus's. She wore the same uniform as mine with black lace on her skirt, so I assumed she was Trooper. Then I realised who she was and I smirked.

"Who said you could talk to me?" She spat out venomously putting her face very close to mine. I rolled my eyes and took a step back to distance myself.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I forgot that you are a God given gift to everyone since Marcus is your father. My apologies for trying to be polite, I wasn't aware I was in the presence of greatness. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go cook your dinner, because that is all I'm worth according to you, princess." I bit back spitefully but keeping a sickly sweet smile on my face.

As I flew away, people laughed at Marcus's daughter who simply huffed in annoyance and walked away to find a table with her friends.

I helped with dinner and soon enough, everyone was drinking again with people dancing and singing another Irish drinking song. I shook my head at their antics and helped the girls clean up dinner and serve drinks.

Then came the point when Marcus's daughter asked for a drink. Who knew the princess drank beer?

Walking over with a sly smirk and a raised eyebrow, I set the drink down on the table, ignoring the dirty looks her friends were giving me. Just as I was about to leave, the devil herself stood up and grabbed my shirt, bunching it up with her hand.

"Don't cross me." She remarked lowly, emphasizing each word like it matters to me. I scoffed and not-so-gently, removed her hand from my shirt.

"Don't make me laugh, princess. I've seen bunnies tougher than you." I retorted and watched as she stared at me as if I broke her favourite toy. "Enjoy your drink." And with that, I walked off into the crowd and enjoyed my night.

If I can have my heart broken into tiny pieces by the most beautiful girl in existence, I can handle a Primadonna.

_That was really long, I apologize but I was just so into the plot twist. Cheers!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: If I did own Tinker Bell, you would know about it. But since you don't know…_

_Chapter Seven:_

Only three days here in the Warrior village and I'm treated like an engineer. Since I fixed the generator in the Mess Hall, people have been asking me to repair and build things around the village. Like now, I'm repairing the saddles on the Companions who have been quite happy today.

As I began nailing the strap to the saddle, I felt someone tap my shoulder. Finishing up, I turned around and saw a smiling Marcus.

I stood up straight and put my hands on the hilt of my sword. This was a sign of respect here. If you put your hands on your blade it means that you see the person as a worthy foe. It is extremely frowned upon if you don't do it too an elder like Marcus.

"At ease, Nadia. I wanted to speak with you about the next war." Marcus announced which made my body freeze up. A war already? But I haven't even begun training.

"I was wondering how you felt about going on the front lines during the war." He asked with narrowed eyes and which made me look away. Was I ready? I'm sure I can handle it. After all, I fought and disarmed the finest Warriors.

"I believe I am prepared sir. May I ask when the war is to come and who we are battling?" I answered cautiously, making sure I didn't disrespect Marcus. He only chuckled at my manners.

"We will be fighting against a neighbouring tribe from the north. They have threatened to take over the Northern border. We will go into battle tomorrow at dawn, no earlier and no later. I am looking forward to it." And with that, he left me to my own devices.

I suppose I should start practicing now. I got up from the floor and collected all of my own tools which I bought from the Blacksmithing shop. Tightening my Gi's belt, I checked in with the Companion's tender and flew down from the Great Oak.

_Break_

"Ready Nadia?" Called Tyler, another Trooper from the second division. I yelled back that I was fine and my eyes went down to my blade.

I spent all of yesterday practicing with my blade and Pitalesharu. The massive bird was ever so happy to spread his wings for the first time in the clouds and I shared that joy: You can't imagine what it feels like to fly on a hawk unless you've actually done it.

So here I was, riding on Pitalesharu's back as he and the rest of the Warrior's, marched into battle. I was watching the horizon with calculating eyes while clenching my sword tightly. I thought it was best to disarm the opponents and let the other Troopers deal with knocking them out. After all, I love watching their faces when I out fought them.

Finally, I saw a thin line on the horizon and knew it was time. We stopped marching a long distance from the enemies, waiting for Marcus's word.

When Marcus's voice rang out across the dead meadow, "ATTACK!" everyone charged forward with a battle cry and some even took to the sky.

Since killing was against the Fairy way, when I disarmed the enemy, some Warrior always came to finish the job by knocking them out. If a fairy is knock out, the battle code states that when they arise from defeat, they are not to interfere with the war from that point.

I was doing incredible, according to Marcus because I had disarmed over seventy fairies so far. And it was my first war to boot.

Two hours later, we had won the war and the fairies from the North were being taken home by their village fairies while we carried our fallen Warriors home. I had disarmed over two hundred fairies which was almost half of the enemy's army.

Maybe in the next war I would knock the enemies out but for now, I was going to celebrate with the rest of the Warriors.

When we arrived back home, the sun was setting and we were putting the fallen in their homes to rest. After that, we went out drinking but today we were a lot more rowdy and festive. This was understandable because we won the war.

I had changed into my clean uniform and arrived at the Mess Hall when the party was in full blast. People are dancing on tables and singing like maniacs. To anyone on the outside, we look completely insane.

I laughed as I watched people fly across the bar and onto other tables. Some people were slipping on spilt beer and some were doing drinking games, either way no one would be fine in the morning besides my responsible self.

"Look who's by themselves. A mangy little mutt with a chip on her shoulder." Said her majesty, while her useless friends laughed along. I rolled my eyes and ignored her: Why would I let her ruin my night.

"Oh, she's too good to talk now?" She snarled nasally which made me raise an eyebrow. I looked over to her and suddenly, I thought of something. I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked with a poker face, watching her with careful eyes.

"Diana. Why?" She asked in that aggravating foreign accent. I smiled and hopped off the wall, facing her.

"Well, _Diana_, unless you're here to dance, I suggest you and your pack leave." I remarked with a sly smirk, watching as she returned the smile. She grabbed my arm and led me to the dance floor here everyone was swing dancing.

Soon enough, I was swing dancing with Diana who looked like she was having the time of her life. At this point, I realise how messed up the situation was but I can care less since this is a night of celebration.

I would deal with this in the morning but for now, I going to dance till they kick me out or I pass out.

_Break_

I woke up with a clear head but messed up clothes that smelt like apples. '_Diana.'_ I thought when I saw the scratch marks on my shoulders. Last night while we were dancing, she almost slipped but she grabbed me before she fell and her claw like fingernails, cut through my skin.

I took a long hot shower and after I realised that I was up at the crack of dawn, I decided to polish my blade and fix my clothes.

Hour and a half later, I was eating with James and Kyle who were telling me about how much work they now have because of the war. They had to repair some of the swords and they build new ones to replace the broken ones.

Since there is only a handful of Blacksmiths, they would have to be on 17 hour shifts for the next two weeks. Poor guys.

As I was eating my eggs, Diana came up behind me and poked me in shoulder. I turned my head to the head to the side and swallowed my food.

"Hello." I said with a sly grin and she playfully hit my back.

"I'll admit: You have skills. In dancing and sword fighting." She spoke in a bored fashion but I could tell she was agitated. I turned around and smirked at her.

"So what are you trying to say?" I asked slowly, popping another piece of bacon into my mouth while I glanced quickly at a drooling James.

"We can be _friends_, if you'd like. Not that I really care." She muttered the last part under her breath which made me chuckle. Finishing my food, I stood up with my plate and told her that I don't mind. This little moment was derailed by James standing up and almost screaming," I LIKE YOUR HAIR!"

The whole hall stared at him which made him blush and run off. Did he have a crush on Diana?

"He is so clueless." Said Kyle as he went back to his dinner like everyone else. I sighed at their antics but hey, they are family now.

_Break_

I spent the rest of this week going to classes, practicing my fighting and doing my engineering with Diana. Yeah, yeah, I know: Why is Diana with me? Basically, she wanted to learn more about me so she just tagged along.

"So, what was your old life like?" Asked Diana while playing with my tools as I fixed the wheels on the carriages.

"Work wise? It was unsatisfying. All I did was patrol the border and rarely ever actually use my sword. It's a lot better here." I answered while grunting because this stubborn wheel wouldn't budge.

"What about the people there?" She asked, unaware of how tense that question makes me. My first thought was of Vidia, as usual.

"They are kind people and they look out for each other. I love each and every one of them. Some more than others." I whispered the last part, thinking of Vidia again and Aunt Clarion. I meant every word of this so don't judge me and think I'm a liar.

"Do you love someone there?" She asked softly as the room got quieter and there was a thick tension. I sighed as tears came to my eyes and I placed my forehead against the wheel I was working on.

"Yeah, more than my own life. Her name is Vidia." It even hurt to say her name, despite me trying to forget how good it felt when she put her hand in mine. I felt a hot tear roll down my face which made me shut my eyes tight, refusing to shed anymore.

"What was she like?" She asked carefully which I chuckled to.

"She was amazing. She was extremely intelligent and beautiful, most talented fairy in Pixie Hollow. She is sarcastic but had this charm about her that just drew you in. But she hates me so it doesn't matter now." I spat out, wiping the tear from my face with the back off my hand and returning to work.

"Why does she hate you though? If you love her so much, how can she hate you?" Asked Diana angrily which made me angry as well.

"I don't know! Happy! I fell in love with my best friend and she hates me for it! And the best part is: I can't stop loving her!" I shouted with hurt evident in my voice while Diana just stared at me with a calm face, trying not to show how shocked she was.

"Nadia. If you were friends with this girl, there is no way in hell she wold hate you for that without a deeper reason being present. You're too charming for that." She told me rationally, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. I froze in shock, thinking about what she just said.

If there was a deeper reason, what could it be? Do I even want to know what it is?

But then I came back to reality and shook my head, slamming my tools back into its box. I sighed and wiped my hands on a dish rag. Then I realised that I was late for dinner with Leila and her friends so I quickly packed up all my stuff.

"We'd better get to the Mess Hall. After all, tonight is drinking night!" I said cheekily, putting a stop to this conversation. Diana punched me in the arm and I feigned hurt.

"Every night is drinking night, Goof Ball!" She answered and we both gave a hearty laugh before racing each other to the Mess Hall.

Maybe there was a deeper reason to why Vidia hates me but for now, I would drink happily and forget my worries until I actually needed to. After all, I am a Warrior aren't I?

_That was really short, I know, but I'm uploading the next chapter in an hour at most. Cheers!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I will never own Tinker or her Bell._

Chapter Eight:

"RISE AND SHINE!" Was the first thing I heard at five o'clock in the goddamn morning. Who in God's name, would be up so early I the morning and want everyone else awake too.

I groaned as I sat up on my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my dull green eyes. Kyle and James were already up which left me to my devices. I threw the covers off my once warm body, got up from the soft bed and began cleaning myself up.

Ten minutes later, I was showered and dressed in my uniform with my blade strapped to my side. Making sure I still had some Pixie dust in my thigh pouch, I flew off to wherever the others were going.

I ended up in the battle arena with Kyle and James by my side, looking for whatever caused all this commotion. I watched as fairies and sparrow men alike began taking their seats when I spotted Diana in front of an empty seat.

I smirked and sat behind her with a drooling James and an annoyed Kyle who hit the former over the head. I leaned forward and put my lips so that they were ghosting over her ear.

"Why are we here?" I whispered loudly, causing her to jump after knocking me in the head out of shock. I laughed and rubbed my aching forehead while she muttered an apology.

"Just wait and see." She whispered back before turning to face the arena, leaving me to my thoughts. This better be good at five o'clock… Suddenly, Marcus walked to the middle of the arena and called for attention just by being there. A tense hush fell across the arena until Marcus spoke.

"We… are moving!" There were shouts of anger and some people began gossiping and whispering until Marcus shut them up by raising his hand in the air. He pulled out what looked like a letter, from his back pocket. He cleared his throat and read out the contents of the letter.

To The Warriors From The West,

I, King Harlin, am forced to ask for your protection during the cold season of winter. There have been whispers of a territorial army to the north and I fear for my Fairy's safety. We will provide food and shelter for protection and we promise to keep away from your plans during this stay.

Should a battle commence, we will be forced to go into hiding until it is over and done with. We will not help with this war so be prepared to go in without reinforcements.

From The King Of The Forest.

I knew that we are called for jobs like this but something felt different. Territory is our top priority and when its balance is threatened like this, something is wrong. I knew this is true because we too, are getting rumours of another army. Whether or not they are friendly is still unknown.

"We will leave today at dawn. Gather your equipment and spare uniforms because this will be a long trip. We leave in an hour so ready your Companions." And with that, everyone raced to their rooms and got ready.

Just as the dawn approached, I hopped onto Pitalesharu's back who gave a happy screech as I scratched his head. I watched as everyone readied themselves for Marcus's word. Finally, we were off.

We travelled for three nights and arrived just in time. The Forest people were in a panic because one of their scouts had spotted an enemy near the forest not too long ago. I was annoyed that we couldn't get any rest but I decided to use that anger on my enemies. Screw just disarming, I'm knocking everyone out. Broken bones are optional here.

I watched as people passed down food and water just before the division took their positions. I was towards the back of the first division, being the most skilled at disarming. But I was also known for cracking skulls. God, it's fun.

Then the sound of a horn rang out across the battlefield which made everyone tense. There was a deadly silence until we saw a herald come up to our army, unarmed. We watched him with careful eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Lord Filo is declaring a truce in the sake of partnership with The Warriors." What?

"What nonsense is this? We were called here to protect the forest and you want to call a truce before the battle begins? Let me speak to your leader!" Marcus's voice boomed and we watched as a cloud of dark smoke flew from their army towards Marcus. The smoke turned into a tall man with a fighter's build.

The man had light grey hair with striking blue eyes that appeared kind and warm. He had smile lines on his faces but he was nowhere near old. He wore a dark blue vest with a black coat. He also wore dark pants with no shoes since his feet never touched the ground, always floating.

"I am their leader and yes, I wish to broker a partnership. I wish to bring my pixies to you. You see, they wish to redeem themselves by fighting for a proper cause. If it is possible, they wish to join you and become great." Lord Filo pleaded gently as his army came forward to us and put their weapons into a pile in front of them, showing us they mean well.

We did the same out of respect and waited for Marcus's decision because whatever it was, we would trust in him. Finally, he placed an arm around Lord Filo's shoulder and called for our attention.

"Warriors! Welcome your new brothers and sisters!" We cheered and soon enough, drinks were being passed around and we were returning home with an extra person riding on our Companions. Well, everyone else did: Pitalesharu didn't want to share.

Our numbers doubled that day, so Marcus had to make some very big changes back home. For one, he would share the Oak Tree with Lord Filo. Next he had to spread out even thicker to create room for our new Warriors. Then came building the new homes and bigger spaces, including the Mess Hall, which even the Scouters needed to help out in.

And finally, we would have to take a full day of Ritual Summoning to sort out the newbies. What did this mean for the Warriors though?

Were we going to become an empire bigger than Pixie Hollow or the Winter Woods? Would we merge with another group later on?

All I knew for now is that I was going to do all I could to make this village great.

15 Years Later

Life is good here in the Warrior Empire. Since we had merged with Lord Filo all those years ago, are ranks have grown stronger and we now have control over everything in the East Side. No one dared tried to overthrow us because almost every outcast fairy and sparrow men joined us.

Everything is a lot busier than before since we are still growing in numbers. I have become Marcus's Lieutenant which is basically means I'm a second Commander in War and a leader at home. I'm still an engineer here but I also help design the new homes and buildings for the village.

My uniform has changed from just a Trooper. Now I wear the same red sleeveless Gi but I have four gold stars stitched into my right breast pocket, courtesy of Leila's handy work. I have four stars to represent my position in the War. My black pants are now joined by red suspenders that hang to my knees and I wear dark red felt shoes that look black in some lights.

My hair is a little longer and I'm slightly tanner than before which is why Diana makes jokes about me looking like Jack Frost's darker cousin.

Speaking of the little minx, she and James are now married and they can't stop showing just how in love they are. I'm happy for them, remembering how long it took for Kyle and me to get them together.

Kyle, on the other hand, is still single but he seems happy about it so I don't bother pairing him up.

And unfortunately, for the past fifteen years, not once did I go a day without thinking about Vidia. My heart still aches when I think about her but with time, I grew stronger. I have been asked many times to be wed but I can't love anyone else besides her. And it hurts to know that she doesn't feel that way and is probably already married.

I walked through the village as people waved and greeted me which I returned happily. Today was a happy day as usual because we haven't been in a real war in two years. I was on my way to help build the new Mess Hall so that it could hold all our fairies on one floor.

I was personally asked by Leila to do this as she had become an architect with Poppy and Paige. Poppy and Paige are married now to very kind men who I approve of. Leila is content with being single like Kyle so I'm happy.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face one of the summoners. Apparently, Marcus and Filo needed my presence. I quickly flew to the palace which Leila had built years ago with the Warriors.

"You called, My Lords?" I asked bowing lowly to Filo and Marcus who were sitting on their thrones, looking anxious. Marcus motioned me closer and Filo decided to speak.

"We are planning to make a merge with another Empire and we wanted your approval beforehand." Answered Lord Filo as he raked a hand through his dark hair which only made it messier. I frowned in confusion at his words.

"That is great, my Lords! But why would you need my approval: My opinion doesn't affect any merging matters." I asked carefully, waiting tensely for their answer. After a moment of silence, Marcus was the one to speak.

"We are planning to merge with Pixie Hollow."

I felt like my lungs had collapsed and my blood ran cold. I stood there with a blank look on my face, trying to keep it together in front of my superiors. Pixie Hollow? But Vidia lives there. I haven't spent fifteen years mending my broken heart just to have it ripped out of my chest.

But then I thought rationally about this, pushing my feelings aside. This merging would be ideal for the Warriors since Pixie Hollow is well stocked up on food and pixie dust. I can't let my personal problems jeopardize the future of this Empire.

"There is no reason not to merge, my Lords. I believe this will be a wise decision." I answered with as much truth as I could muster as my racing heart pounded through my rib cage. Filo and Marcus exchanged looks with each other before excusing me to make preparations.

Being the lively bunch we were, all of the Warriors were drinking as usual and I could just smell the alcohol from outside the Mess Hall. I decided not to join them so I went back home which was redesigned to look like an actual home.

Walking inside, I dropped myself onto the bed and thought about my current position. I felt an ache in my heart as I thought about Vidia which made my wrist burn.

I yelled in pain as I sat up and grabbed my wrist. The markings on my arm began to burn, especially the ones of Vidia's eyes. The burning just intensified so I tried breathing in and out. Thankfully, it began to cool down which made me lean against the wall with a loud, 'Thump.'

This had happened a few times before when I thought of Vidia so I had asked the Tattoo man what it meant. He said that my markings represented my deepest connections to my soul. When my feelings towards them were changed or intensified, I would get a burning feeling on my marks.

Annoyed with these turn of events, I face planted into the bed once again and this time, I would just take a short nap.

An hour later, Kyle walks through the door with a drunken James and Diana was following closely behind. When they saw my sleeping form, they gently nudged me awake which made me groan.

"Why are you sleeping, Nadia?" Asked Kyle as he placed James onto his bed who happened to pass out. Diana was quick to take his shoes off, tuck him in and kiss his head affectionately. She truly loved him with everything she had.

I rose from the bed and swung my legs off the edge, still half asleep.

"Rough night, hey?" Asked Diana, sitting on the armrest of Kyle's chair. I rested my elbows on my knees and held my face in my hands, sighing in discomfort.

"We're merging again." I said softly, not even bothering to watch them as they gossiped with each other about the merging. How the hell am I going to explain this to them?

I spent the rest of that night talking about Pixie Hollow and Vidia with them as they gave me words of comfort. They already knew about my feelings so the conversation was less tense than it could have been.

I suppose I'll have to wait till the morning to find out what's in store for me.

Break

"We are moving to Pixie Hollow! Permanently!" This is what caused uproar among the Warriors, who began yelling and screaming in anger and annoyance. But once again, Marcus shut them up because Lord Filo is too soft spoken.

"This move requires all of our Pixie Dust so be prepared to leave at dusk. Dismissed."

Well that was quick. People were ready to leave and I went down to the southern border to lift the village. You see, ten years ago, when the Warriors were in desperate need of room; Leila came up with the brilliant idea to create a moving village. With the help of Pixie Dust, we can now manually move our village.

"All right, Warriors! Tie up your companions securely and get ready." Called one of Scouters and when the time came, the Pixie Dust that was sprinkled thoroughly across the border of the village and raised it into the sky.

Soon, our village was up in the clouds, being guided by every Companion who was tied to the borders. We took the chance of travelling at night and luckily, there were no storms throughout the trip.

To give our Companions a break we carefully swapped roles during the trip. We arrived at Pixie Hollow the next week at the start of the afternoon.

However, I was not prepared to see Winter Fairies in Pixie Hollow.

_Next chapter will be up tomorrow! Cheers!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Tinker Bell._

Chapter Nine:

As we flew down to Pixie Hollow on our Companions, I watched all the pixies gaze at us in amazement. Whether it is because they were witnessing thousands of pixies flying on the backs of the animals who hunt them or it is because we are carrying an entire Empire with these beautiful beasts, I am not aware of it.

"Full clearance, all wings to the ground!" Ordered Marcus which we followed quickly, gently setting our home down just in front of Pixie Hollow.

The ground shook as we set it down and soon enough, Warriors were getting off their Companions then promptly forming a line in front of our home, facing the rest of Pixie Hollow.

I knew that people were starting to recognize me but years of being in an army gives you a perfect poker face. I held my head high and waited for Marcus's orders. He and Lord Filo walked over to a fairy covered in gold and my heart leaped as I recognized her as Aunt Clarion.

I bit my tongue to keep myself from calling out her name and running to her. I wrote letters to her about the Warriors which she always responded to. What I didn't understand is why there is a tall man standing next to her.

The man has snowy white hair that reached to the top of his shoulders and deep brown eyes that seemed warm. He is wearing a sleeveless green shirt with a long cape attached. He also wore thick, icy blue pants with leafy green boots. Typical winter fairy attire.

"Queen Clarion, Lord Milori: Thank you for your generosity. The Warriors are forever in your debt." Said Lord Filo to which we bowed in respect and unison which made the Pixie Hollow fairies gasp in surprise and awe. However, when I raised my head, Aunt Clarion was staring directly at me.

"I would like to speak with your Second Commander, Lords." Asked Queen Clarion so Marcus looked over to me with knowing eyes and motioned me over.

Keeping a straight face, I walked quickly and knelt to the ground on one knee with my hands on my sword as I stood in front of Aunt Clarion and the Lords. I felt a gentle and feminine hand on mine accompanied by a familiar voice telling me to rise.

"You have come so far, my dear." Aunt Clarion said as she held my hands, blinking away tears of joy. I smiled softly, squeezing her hands in mine.

"It's good to see you Aunt Clarion." I answered and watched her wipe a tear from her deep blue eyes. A small chuckle came from the man next to Aunt Clarion which made me focus my eyes on him.

I gave him a long, hard stare before forming the appropriate questions.

"Do you love my Aunt with all your heart and soul?" I asked lowly, watching his reaction as he put his arm around Aunt Clarion, removing her hands from mine.

"I love my wife with all I have." He answered with a cold tone, glaring at me which didn't have the desired effect. I stood my ground, pushing my sword's steel tip further into the ground.

"Would you ever cause her hurt, physically and emotionally?" I asked in the same tone as before which set a fire in his eyes.

"Not even in my darkest nightmares. I will protect her from every danger there is. That is a promise I make you: My niece." I smiled at his response and gave him a firm salute in respect. I looked over to Marcus and Filo who ordered me to return to my post which I did so after my goodbyes to new relative and Aunt Clarion.

Returning to my post, I thought about Lord Milori and his winter fairies. I didn't expect to see winter fairies past the border: Their wings can't handle our weather and us vice versa. I certainly didn't expect Aunt Clarion to get married. I didn't even know she was in love.

But I suppose for now, I would have to help set the Empire in before sun down, if I wanted to speak with my new family any time soon.

Break

Thankfully, the Warriors worked extra hard today because they wanted to enjoy the rest of the night. We had finished by sun down and Marcus already made the plans with the other Leaders. Dinner would be held in the town square with the Pixie Hollow Fairies but we weren't sure if we would share the beer with them.

Most fairies can't handle it.

None the less, as soon as we finished I darted to the Royal Palace in search of the Leaders. I finally found them and soon, I was catching up with Aunt Clarion about everything that is and did happen. Apparently, Tinker Bell and her friends had managed to get captured by humans who are now are friends.

My only thought from that was maybe we won't have to steal beer now.

Another thing, Tinker Bell now has a twin sister named Periwinkle who was born of the same laugh. They were born in different woods but with the help of frost fairies, they are now able to cross over into each other's homes.

It is remarkable what this girl can do and she's still so young. Sure there was other stuff that she did but I suppose that's for another time. Right now, I was happy just celebrating our arrival.

_Break_

So here I was, sitting on one of the long tables with Diana, James and Kyle. Every pixie was here celebrating by joining us for dinner. Although, they had to drink water because they couldn't handle the alcohol like I thought.

The air was light as people mingled with each other, learning more about their new brothers and sisters. And as I was talking with Diana about the new arrangements, I heard someone call my name.

My mistake was standing up and facing them because soon, I was on the floor.

I was being bear hugged and soon dog piled on by Tinker Bell, Terrence, Clank and sadly: Bobble. Thank God I left my sword on the table with James. Groaning, I sat up as the four pixies got off me.

"Hello?" I greeted happily, hopping to my feet only to have Tinker Bell jump into my arms. God, I'm sure I'm going lose a rib or something.

"I can't believe it's you!" Screamed Tinker Bell, pulling away from me but keeping her hands on my shoulders which made me laugh and smiled widely.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?! I was so worried that Queen Clarion herself came and told me what happened! By the way, how have you been? Are they treating you right? Are they-" She rambled on for quite a while until Terrence pried her from me.

"Tinker Bell, honey, she needs to breathe first." Said Terrence chuckling as he kissed her forehead sweetly. I raised my eyebrow in realisation and smirked happily.

"I never thought you two would get married." I said which made the two lovebirds smile and hold each other tightly. Then a snowy haired girl came next to Tinker Bell and placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling at me.

"Who's this, Tink?" She asked in a voice that is way too similar to Tinker Bell's. I smirked at her and immediately recognised her as Periwinkle, Tinker Bell's twin. Aunt Clarion told me about her.

"This is Nadia. You'll love her: She's so cool." Said Tinker Bell excitedly, initiating the rapid fire questions from a smirking Periwinkle.

"How old are you?" She began.

"Mid-Twenties. " I answered back, keeping a smirk on my face.

"How do you know my sister?"

"Old friends: I used to live here."

"What's with the birds?"

"They are Companions in war and friends at home."

"Do you drink beer?"

"Hell yes!"

"Why did you leave?"

This stopped the rapid fire questions and Periwinkle began to notice how tense she made this situation. I knew this would come up eventually so I decided to suck it up and answer her.

"I love someone here. But she hates me so I left to nurse my wounds. Now I have a new family and it makes things easier." I answered and for some reason, I felt at peace with myself. Periwinkle just smiled and soon, she and her sister were bringing more people to me. I already knew these people expect for one new arrival.

"Nadia, this is Kyto. He's been here for two years." Said Tinker Bell, dragging a tall sparrow man. For some reason, I couldn't shake this nagging feeling in the back of my mind, telling me something bad was going to happen.

He was a very good looking guy, I'll give him that. He has this boyish charm with his purple eyes that seemed blue in some lights. He had long black hair like Bobble but he kept it in a ponytail. He was almost as tall as me, only a smidge smaller. He wore dark purple pants with a matching t-shirt and shoes. A fast flyer.

"I'm Kyto, It's nice to meet you, Nadia." He spoke in a British accent which I'm sure gets him a lot of fans. I smiled and shook his hand: he seemed like a nice guy.

"You'll never believe you he's getting married to!" Squealed Periwinkle, making me laugh at her antics.

"Who?" I asked casually, still smirking from before but it wasn't a rude smirk.

"Me."

The world stopped around me and all these thoughts swirled around in my mind. I felt my lungs tighten up and I suddenly couldn't breathe. I watched as the fairy flew over to Kyto and I felt my heart break all over again.

It was Vidia.

_Okay, that was the end of this book. I might start the sequel, if you guys want it. Cheers!_


End file.
